Palmer
by jetbstraub
Summary: Not everyone is what they appear to be and most don't take the time to find out one way or the other in this busy world we live in. Tim's car won't start one day after work and he ask Palmer for a ride or to sleep on his couch. Palmer invites him along on the night he has planned with friends. Tim's in for a night of suprises and a side to Palmer no one knew. (One Shot)


Disclaimer: NCIS and Harry Potter characters are owned by CBS and J. K. Rowling respectively. I make no money/profit but write for pure enjoyment. The plot, original characters and anything else not recognized are owned by Jetbstraub. Enjoy and Happy Reading.

Palmer

Palmer walked as fast as he could to his car he was already running late. The guys would kill him if he missed tonight. He wanted to curse when he saw McGee standing by his car. Ignoring him and hoping he could apologize later he opened his car door threw his bag in and got in and slammed the door. Looking everywhere but at him he started the car cursing out loud when he heard a knock at the window. Giving it up as a lost cause he unrolled his window.

"Can I help you with something Agent McGee?" Palmer said hoping he'd get to the point fast.

Tim said sheepishly. "Hey Palmer, My car won't start. Can I get a ride home or if you don't want to drive that far sleep on your couch?"

Palmer looked at him dumbfounded. He closed his eyes seeing no way out. He said. "Get in McGee."

Tim ran around the car and got in. He buckled himself in and started to say. "I appreciate this…"

Palmer held up his hand and Tim stopped talking in shock.

"I don't have time to take you home. I have time to make a few calls as we drive to my place, change and then get to where I need to be. You can come with or stay at my place and I'll drive you back here in the morning." Palmer said.

Tim blinked and said. "Where are you going?"

Palmer smirked and said. "Never judge book by its cover McGee. I meet with my band in less than an hour and am already running late, you in?"

Tim grinned and nodded.

Palmer drove the speed limit barely but cursed at every light he hit. After the third light he hit a button on the dash and a key pad opened up. He punched in a number and a second later a voice said. "Master how may I assist you?"

Tim raised an eyebrow at Palmer.

"I and a friend will be arriving in thirty minutes have the guest bath prepared and clothes waiting for an adult male 6'1 slim build and light features. Have my clothes laid out and a shower waiting. We'll dine at the club."

"Yes Master. Your clothes have been taken care of and I will take of your friend's clothes personally. Masters friends have been calling and getting more creative with their threats with each call if he stands them up again. Master had a package delivered marked urgent should I put it in the office."

Palmer smirked and shook his head as he rolled his eyes at his idiot friends, he just bet they were and said. "Have the package scanned and put it in my room. I'll take care of it before I shower. If anyone else calls, forward the call to my cell."

"Yes Master we await your arrival."

Palmer ended the call and before Tim could say anything he punched in another number. A voice growled. "If you're canceling you better start running now runt. Me and the boys are coming for you after the show. Once we catch you we'll take turns kicking your skinny ass as we drag you back with us. Better find a good hiding place. It might take us a day or two if you go underground."

"I can feel the love; no really Blake and you even told me a good place to hide. You going soft on me old man, I'm touched." Palmer said smirking.

"In the head maybe, the rest you can shove it up your ass boy. You coming or not?"

Palmer smirked and said. "I'll be there in an hour or so. Tell the boys, I'll kick there asses just for the hell of it and then leave them broken men for my own amusement."

"Big talk runt. Get your skinny ass here it's been too long."

"Aw see you do love me." Palmer said.

"Nope, just tired of hearing everyone whine that you never show your ugly mug around here anymore. Those Navy Cops never let you off your leash long enough to visit. There's been talk of the whole gang coming for a visit to make sure you're alive and not some recording when you do remember to call."

Palmer laughed and rolling his eyes said. "My staff would quit the first day with all you troublemakers there getting up to who knows what and driving them crazy by using their kitchen at all hours. Glad it didn't come to that. But it's nice to know I've been missed."

"Call Casey let her know you're coming. Dam woman is driving me crazy."

Palmer chuckled darkly and said. "You married her. How is that my fault?"

"Runt she has been worried sick about you. If I have to hear one more time, about how thin and tired you looked the last time you visited or how no one is looking after you and how her little boy is all alone. I swear I'm not only not stopping her from coming down there, finding you and giving you what for. I'll come with her just to kick your ass for making me listen to it."

Palmer chuckled and said. "Ok I'll call her and let her know I'm coming and I'm fine. See you soon."

Tim was looking at him his eyes wide not sure what to make of what he just heard.

Palmer hit a button then dialed another number.

A happy voice said. "Elements."

Palmer grinned and said. "Hey baby, want to take a walk on the wild side."

Tim snorted and Palmer smirked at him.

The voice chuckled and said. "Sure handsome, you finally realize I'm the only woman for you and going to sweep me off my feet."

Palmer grinned and said. "I don't know gorgeous that husband of yours might come after me with a shot gun. But it would be worth it to have you on my arm."

The voice chuckled and said. "Oh don't worry about him; it's my sons that would hunt you down love."

Palmer laughed and said. "Hey your boys would love me. I'd be taken care of their Mum and give them the club to play with. It would be a win-win."

"Oh you little devil playing with an old woman's heart strings like that. Are you coming tonight the place is hopping and the boys are already growling you won't show."

Palmer chuckled and said. "I'll be there in an hour and I'm bringing a friend you can question for information on me. Can you add one more to my table?"

"Anything for you love. You just make sure and stop by and say hello so I can ask those questions. We both know you never give us a straight answer on what you're up to. Those people you work for work you to dam hard. We never see you anymore. I swear if you've lost more weight or look even close to how you did on your last visit. I'm going to make you move in with us until you're healthy. And don't think I won't young man. The last time you were here a good wind could have knocked you over with little effort."

Palmer eyes twinkled at the love in her voice and his face broke into a large smile. He laughed warmly and said. "I'm fine Casey. I haven't lost any weight and I'm healthy, I promise. Yes I work hard but I enjoy it. My last checkup I put on ten pounds of muscle and the doc says I'm healthy as a horse so don't worry about me I'm fine."

"Ha healthy he says. I'll believe it when I see it."

Palmer grinned and pulled up to an iron gate he said. "Got to go beautiful, I just got home and need to pretty myself up for you. See you soon."

"Oh you, see you soon love."

Palmer grinned and disconnected the call then rolled the window down and pressed a code in a key pad then drove up the drive. Servants opened the doors and took their bags. Palmer walked in and seeing two different servants waiting turned to McGee he said. "If you follow Charles, he'll take you to the guest sweet and show you around. We need to leave in 30 minutes."

McGee raised eyebrows and said. "So many questions but I'll go and ask later."

Palmer nodded and said. "Thank you. I can't promise to answer them all later but I'll do my best."

30 minutes later Tim felt like he was in a dream he had just had the most relaxing shower in his life. Now he was wearing black slacks, a black long-sleeved shirt that was collarless and a black leather jacket with black boots and they all fit like they had been tailored to fit him. He was shown into a room downstairs and saw Palmer was dressed the same way.

Palmer smiled and said. "Let's go."

Tim was shocked when they got out front. Parked in front of the house was a Black Mustang Convertible. Palmer took the keys from the servant and got in. Tim got in the passenger side still in shock.

Palmer drove out of the property and when Tim was still quiet he chuckled. He said. "You ok over there McGee, your awful quiet."

Tim looked at Palmer and said. "Too many questions so I'll settle for. Who are you and what happen to the man I see at work every day?"

Palmer chuckled as he drove and said. "I'm me McGee. The same Palmer you see every day. I'm a shy and clumsy person. I have a nervous stutter around people that intimidate me and Gibbs scares the hell out of me. Most people see me and assume what they want and don't bother getting to know me. I don't care what people think of me so I let them think what they want. But around those I know I can relax and be myself."

Tim looked at him and said. "Does anyone at NCIS know about all this?"

Palmer said. "Leon knows and before him Jenny knew besides them nope, my money my business."

Tim nodded and they drove in silence.

Palmer was thinking to himself he had to tell him, all it would take is one slip. McGee was too good of an investigator to miss even a small slip of the tongue. He pulled to the side of the road and cut the engine off and turned to McGee and said. "Here's the thing McGee I wasn't born James Palmer. I took that name a few years ago. The people were seeing tonight know both names but they might slip and call me by my birth name so you need to know."

Tim raised an eyebrow and said. "Why did you change your name and out of curiosity what was it?"

Palmer grinned and said. "Harry James Potter."

Tim's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. The man who killed Voldermort and disappeared, he hadn't been seen in ten years. Tim tried to wrap his mind around the fact he had known Palmer for 7 years and he never knew. That explained the money, the Potter were a very wealthy family a very wealthy pure blood wizard family. Tim said. "So you know about me being a wizard. Ok I have to ask why disappear."

Palmer nodded and said. "Yeah I know you're a wizard. After Voldermort was gone, I wanted a normal life but I was hounded where ever I went. A good friend was attending a University in DC and talked me into visiting under an alias and a spell to hide who I was. I had a blast even went to a few classes. Among all those student I didn't stick out I was part of the crowd. I went home and talked to the Ministry who handed me over to the UnSpeakables. Next thing I know I'm packed up given a spell to change my features and eye color then enrolled as med student James Palmer. They said it was the least they could do for saving the world from Voldermort."

Tim shook his head and said. "Wow so is this what Leon and Jenny knows?"

Palmer nodded and said. "A requirement of being the Director is being a witch or wizard and knowing anyone magical in their office or any military or federal position. When I was hired they knew I was a wizard but the Unspeakable that checks in with me told me I needed to tell the Director my true identity just in case anything ever happened. I did and it turned out Jenny and I was distantly related. Vance called me in his office his first week. Jenny had left a note to the new Director to look after her nephew. I told Leon everything and he shocked me by saying he knew my parents. Leon is like an Uncle to me but don't let that get around we don't want to make people think he can be nice do we."

Tim laughed and said. "No. We can't have that."

Palmer started driving again and not to long after that drove to the front of a club and gave a huge guy out front his keys. The man looked at the keys glared at Palmer then grinned and picked him up straight of the ground in a hug. Then set him on the ground and mussed his hair then took his keys and got in the car to park it. Palmer laughed as he rolled his eyes and walked toward the door.

Tim looked from the leaving car to Palmer and said. "Um?"

Palmer turned back and said. "Blake, Casey and I started the club years ago. It grew to the point their kids and other friends help run it now. I visit when I can. That was Casey's and Blake's oldest son Rick he's a few years older than me and sees me as a younger brother. Don't worry Tim most of the people here won't hurt me and the few that try are in for a surprise."

Tim nodded and followed Palmer inside. Palmer had just gotten them to a table and seated when Palmer was swallowed by the crowd. He was swooped up in hugs, given back slaps and kisses on the cheek; scolding's and Tim even saw a few tears. It all lasted until a stern man grabbed Palmer and pushed him up on the stage trusting a guitar in his hands. Four smirking men took turns giving him a hard time which Palmer returned in equal measures but then Palmer turned to the crowd and spoke in the mike "A little birdy told me some of you missed me and these jokers behind me needed an ass kicking. Could that be true?"

The crowd started going wild. As the four behind him made snide comments and joked with him, telling him to bring it on runt.

Palmer held his hand up for quiet and smirked as he said. "Ah it's so nice to be welcomed back home. Well let's do it Boys."

The band started playing and to Tim's shock Palmer was the lead singer with a smooth Smokey voice that carried through the club. He switched instruments with songs and made joking comments between songs.

After a few songs Palmer led Tim through the club and to a table with an older woman with a twinkle in her eyes. She took one look at Palmer and grabbed him in a hug. Palmer laughed and hugged her back then keeping his arm around her waist he turned to Tim. "Casey meet Tim a friend of mine from NCIS. Tim, Casey don't believe a word she says to you she's a trouble maker."

Casey chuckled and squeezed Palmer and said. "Says the biggest trouble maker of them all. Nice to meet you Tim. So how much trouble has our boy gotten you in?"

Tim smiled and said. "None at all ma'am. Palmers a perfect gentleman."

Casey laughed and said. "Give him time young man. Give him time, were our boy goes trouble is sure to follow. Have you boys eaten yet?"

Palmer grinned and said. "No Ma'am I know better."

Casey looked both men up and down and huffed. "Well I can see you're both healthy but far too thin. So we'll get you boys some of Draco's food and see if we can fatten you up some. But at least you were telling the truth you look healthy and happy Jay."

Palmer grinned at Tim and said. "Casey thinks everyone is too thin. But we humor her."

Casey shook her head and then yanked on Palmer's ear. When he yelped she grinned and said. "Humor me do you love? Well you'll both humor me right into those two chairs and clean your plates. Or I will turn you both over my knee and don't think I won't."

Tim amused sat next to Palmer as a blonde whirlwind came out and started fussing over Palmer. "Where the hell have you been you've been worrying us all to death and then just poof you're here? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Palmer chuckled and said. "I brought my friend to eat some of the best food in town and were else would I go Draco?"

Draco rolled his eyes and said. "Flattery will get you nowhere Mister. He never visits he rarely calls and…"

Palmer stood and hugged him then interrupted him with. "If you're done with your rant Mr. Drama Queen? As you stand here whining and complaining I'm hungry, as is Tim."

Draco raised an eyebrow and looked around as he smirked then said. "So we get to meet the famous Timothy McGee well where is he? I need to see if my future brother-in-law is good enough for you. I've heard enough about him. Well we all have with the way you go on about him and no one's ever laid eyes on him. We're beginning to wonder…"

Palmer blushed and dropped back into his seat and interrupted to say. "He's sitting next to me. Tim meet Draco Malfoy, Draco meet Timothy McGee."

Draco looked at Tim and said. "Um Hi. Well this is awkward."

Palmer glared and said. "Payback is a bitch Malfoy."

Draco smirked and said. "Hmm so if you're getting the payback does that mean I get to grill the future BIL."

Palmer let his head drop on the table and groaned. He heard a chuckle and felt a hand rub his back. He looked up to see Tim had moved closer and was rubbing his back. He laid his head back down on his arms and enjoyed it.

Draco chuckled and shared a grin with Casey. He said. "Well my work is done. I'll send out two of what Pott-Palmer usually gets. Dam."

Palmer picked his head up and grinned at him. He said. "I knew someone would slip tonight so I told him it's ok Draco. And yeah just send out two of my usual."

Draco nodded and left.

Casey looked over at her boy because he was just as much hers as the rest of her kids. He was melting under the back rub by Tim. And Tim was grinning. She knew he would hate that she thought it but she knew he needed someone to look after him.

Palmer looked up when someone plopped down next to him and flicked his ear. When he saw who it was he grinned and picked her up and swung her around laughing as she squealed in his arms. He then held her to his chest and let a few tears slip.

She wiped the tears away off his face and then kissed his cheek then his forehead. "It's been to long Harry and where are those beautiful mischief filled green eyes of yours?"

Palmer rested his forehead on hers and whispered a spell and his emerald eyes were staring back at her, his features changed to an older version of the boy she grew to love as a brother. He said softly. "I had to go Mione; it was killing me. All around me was a daily reminder of all we lost and the reporters wouldn't give me a moment's peace. I miss you guys but I couldn't stay."

"We know. After you left we all did. I think we needed to know you were ok before we moved on ourselves. A few stayed to rebuild but most of our class and those who fought left a few returned later but most stayed gone. Neville is here so are Bill, Charlie, Gin, Blaise and Severus. Oh he is not happy with you so be ready for a telling of."

Harry gave that familiar smirk and said. "Hmm Snape pissed at me. Wow add a few potion fumes and Draco whining and it will be like home."

"Glad you think so Mr. Potter." Said a silky voice.

Palmer froze and looked at Tim for help. Then smirked took a step back and two pops later Tim felt something move in his coat and was shocked to find he had a delicate looking pure black cat with green eyes hiding in his jacket.

Hermione, Severus, Neville, Bill, Charlie, Blaise, Ginny and Draco who had returned with their food were all laughing at Tim's shocked expression as Harry purred from inside his coat.

Tim finally found his voice and said. "Um why is a cat hiding in my coat and who are you people?"

Hermione sat down in Palmers chair and said. "We're Harry or as you know him James Palmers family. And the cat is Harry forgetting he's a Gryffindor."

Palmer hissed from inside the coat.

Tim patted the coat were the cat was and told him to behave getting another round of laughter. Tim ignored them and this time unzipped the coat so he could get a better look as he looked in again at the cat. He grinned and said. "I think these people want a word with you Palmer."

The cat huddled into his side and shook.

Tim looked at the woman next to him and said. "Any reason he should fear any of you?"

Hermione shook her head and said. "No like I told him we understand why he left and he has a life now. Severus and I were just teasing him. We just want to be part of his life we miss him."

A pop and Palmer was sitting in Tim's lap. He pouted and said. "I'm not afraid. Snape just startled me."

Snape stood and walked around the table pulling Palmer out of Tim's lap and into his arms. He hugged him tight. He pulled him out and looked at him. "Well you look healthy at least. Are you still a trouble magnet brat?"

Palmer blushed and said. "No. I don't do much besides work."

Tim was confused but decided to ask later. But couldn't help but clear his throat and raise an eyebrow.

Severus looked amused at Tim then glared at Palmer. Who caved and stammered. "Ok maybe a little. But I don't get into much trouble with Dr. Mallard and Gibbs around. Hell I'm still getting lectures and dirty looks from Gibbs and Ducky from the last time I went against Gibbs orders and played the hero. They actually fought over who got to punish me for it can you believe it."

Severus smirked and said. "Sounds like the right kind of bosses for you brat. Can't wait to meet them."

"Oh hell no you, Gibbs and Dr. Mallard in one room. You three start sharing stories and I will never be able to do anything let alone sit again. And that will be just from past stories you share. They start and I'll end up under lock and key after a few minutes and merlin knows what by the time their done." Palmer shook his head as he spoke.

Tim smirked at Palmer as he said. "You know the team is always looking for a place to unwind after a long week. Maybe they could come here and bring Ducky and Abby."

Palmer paled.

"Of course if they already met these nice people then there would be no reason for them to. Just saying." Tim said looking at the ceiling.

Palmer hissed. "McGee, Who side are you on? I would have to tell them everything. Gibbs and Ducky will take turns tanning my ass for that alone. There would be no fighting just taking turns until I never sit again."

Severus raised an eyebrow and said. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Dr. Donald Mallard are the those the two men your refereeing to?"

Palmer nodded afraid to ask.

Severus laughed and said. "Only you brat could find a person related to you and at the same time find someone else related to me. And the topper you work for them both."

Tim and Palmers jaws both dropped and they both said. "What?"

Severus chuckled as he said. "I've been in contact with Ducky for years. His mother and mine were half-sisters. Aunt Augustus was 15 years older than my mother and her half-sister from their father's first marriage. Grandfather Prince divorced Aunt Augustus' mother when she couldn't bear him any more children. After my mother was disowned Aunt Augustus was already married with a family of her own. The Mallards were the only ones to keep in contact with my mother and me. As for Jethro he's your Uncle brat."

Palmer fainted.

Everyone looked at him not sure whether to laugh or revive him. Tim shook his head and pulled Palmer on his lap and sent a spell at him to wake him up then a calming spell.

Palmer said. "How is this possible?"

Severus put up a privacy bubble then said. "Your grandmother was married to Jackson Gibbs for a very short time before they divorced. She wanted to move back to England and he wanted to stay in Stillwater with his son and the store him and his first wife started. Your grandmother found out later she was pregnant with Lily. She met her second husband a widower with a little girl named Petunia as she was pregnant they married and her husband adopted Lily after she was born. Lily knew about her birth father and half-brother they were still in her life. She visited them a few times and would write her brother and father during the school year. She even brought Potter out to meet them and they attended their wedding."

Palmer's eyes were wide and he said. "Why wasn't I told I had another choice?"

Severus said. "Dumbledore made everyone that knew take an oath not to tell you, he said your duty was in the UK. He told your Grandfather and Uncle you died with your parents. I don't think he ever intended to tell you or them."

Palmer closed his eyes another secret kept so he could do his duty. He said with his eyes closed trying hard to control his temper amazed the calming spell he felt hit wasn't working. "So you're telling me I've met my grandfather and my Uncle and we didn't even know it? And all this time they thought I was dead? Why tell me now?"

Severus laid a hand on his shoulder. "Because Dumbledore died a few months ago so the oath is lifted and you've lost enough family. Once they get over why you hid your identity and that they were lied to by a manipulative old fool you will have family."

Palmer stood and hissed angrily. "I have family. NCIS is my family and so are you and the people in this club. But once this gets out I won't have anything at NCIS, how do I explain this. I have been lying to them for seven years and then on top of that I supposed to say to Gibbs after I come clean. By the way Gibbs I'm the nephew you thought was dead. Dam even from the grave that old fool is fucking up my life. I need some air." He broke the privacy bubble as he stormed off.

Everyone talked about who should go after him. Then they noticed Tim was missing. Casey told them. "Let them be. Come on let's eat. Tim will bring him back after they talk."

The group didn't look too sure but they all knew Casey had adopted them and Harry into her family. They had been trying to talk her into getting Harry to agree to meet with them for a while he always had an excuse not to and finally he agreed, but then got busy with work until tonight.

Palmer wrapped his coat around him angrily wiping tears away. He walked to his car and leaned against it and lit up a cigarette. He heard footsteps and turned to see Tim walk into the parking lot. He sighed and said. "I'm ok McGee I'll be back after I get some air."

Tim leaned against the car next to him nipped the cig out of his hand took a drag and handed it back. Blowing the smoke out he said. "I'll wait."

Palmer snorted and rolled his eyes sharing the rest of the cig with Tim. After he put the cig out Tim pulled him in his arms and said. "Calmer now."

Palmer nodded.

Tim nodded and said "Good." He then turned him around and landed ten hard swats on his backside then pulled him back into his arms.

Palmer looked at him with shocked moist eyes and tried to pull away.

Tim shook his head and holding him tight said. "You need to listen to me. That was for doubting us at NCIS Jimmy. We love you not your name but you the person. There might be some hurt feelings once the truth is told but never doubt our love for you or you're a member of our family. You changed your name before you even knew we existed and for good reason. I think you should tell everyone. I'd count on at least a lecture or two but they will understand. I think the hurt feelings will be that you never told anyone even after you got to know them but I think in time they'll understand that to."

Palmer laid his head on Tim's chest and said softly. "What if they don't? I remember how angry everyone got at Tony when he lied about working for Jenny Shepard. This wasn't like that Tim I ran away like a coward."

Tim hit the back of his head lightly and put a finger under his chin until they met eyes. He whispered. "Drop the spell."

Palmer whispered the counter spell and he was himself.

Tim looked him over and said. "Not a coward but a survivor Harry. I heard what you said to Hermione it was killing you staying there. Sometimes the only thing you can do is save yourself. You leaving gave them the courage to move on with their lives. And you needed to finally have a life of your own without the shadow of Voldermort over you and the new identity helped you do that. That's what you tell everyone when you tell them and I'll be right beside you."

Palmer closed his eyes and the spell was back a second later he cuddled into Tim and just let his mind work a few minutes. Surprised when Tim just held him not forcing him to talk. Finally he said. "If I ask you something will you tell me the truth even if it hurts me?"

Tim nodded and said. "Yes. I don't want to hurt you but if you want brutal honesty I can do that."

Palmer said. "When I told you in the car what was your first reaction when I told you who I really was?"

Tim smiled and looked down he lay his head on Palmers and held him as he said. "Shock, a little bit of betrayal that we worked together so long and I never knew you had such a big secret. But also proud that you made a life for yourself, Draco's revelation was an even bigger but pleasant shock I have to admit."

Palmer said nervously. "Um Tim about what Draco said earlier."

Tim laughed and snuggled him closer as he said. "It was a terrible joke you don't want the geek you want the jock."

Jimmy laughed and said. "No I'm afraid my hearts already set on the geek."

Tim chuckled and said. "That's good my hearts set on the Autopsy gremlin."

Palmer reached up to kiss him and Tim put a hand under his chin. Tim kissed him and said. "I know you still have to maintain Palmer at work but once in a while I want to see Harry ok."

Palmer blushed and dropped the spell.

Tim smirked as he looked into the emerald green mischief filled eyes and kissed Harry until they were breathless.

Harry pulled his head back and laid it on Tim's shoulder he gasped. "My eyes must really do it for you McGee. That was wow."

Tim smacked his head lightly.

Palmer laughed and said. "Kidding. Kidding you know you're getting to use to punishing me. Does this mean I can punish you?"

Tim laughed and said. "Sure, if you feel I need it. And once Gibbs knows the truth he'll take more of an interested in us both especially once he knows that my boyfriend is his nephew. Hmm I made need to get protective head gear for work in less I want to beat Tony's concussion record."

Palmer grinned and said. "Boyfriend hmm. Well if you're my boyfriend then we need to say our goodbyes and go back to my place. Oh dear I'm afraid I didn't have a guest room prepared. Guess you'll have to bunk with me then, can you suffer through it."

Tim chuckled and said. "I think I can." Tim wrapped his arm around Palmers waist as they walked back inside.

The next morning nervous but Tim at his side he went up to the bull pen. Tim had told him they were working cold cases so the best time to get them all together would be when they all arrived. When he and Tim stepped off the elevator Gibbs, Tony and Ziva didn't look up head buried in the cold cases they were going through. He took a deep breath and said. "Um Gibbs, Tony, Ziva can I talk to you in all in the conference room?"

All three looked up and Gibbs said. "What's this about Jimmy? You ok?"

Palmer said nervously. "Um not really I had someone tell me something last night I need to share with the team. But it's private."

Gibbs nodded and said. "You want Vance, Ducky and Abby there to tell us all at once?"

Palmer sighed and said. "Please."

Gibbs looked him over and seeing the scared look and that McGee hadn't left his side he said. "McGee take Palmer to the conference room and get him to relax a few minutes. Tony get Ducky, Ziva get Abby, I'll get Vance. We'll meet up in the meeting room in 15."

Vance arrived alone and sat across from Palmer. He looked at him sadly and said. "So you know?"

Jimmy looked at him shocked and hurt. He said. "You knew?"

Vance nodded and said. "I was an UnSpeakable before I worked for NCIS and worked with the Order. Just before they went into hiding your mother told me about her brother and father. Dumbledore tricked me into taking an oath so I couldn't tell you or your Uncle the truth. I'm sorry I wish I could have."

Palmer nodded and said. "It's ok. Well it's not ok but he did that to a lot of people so he could keep me under his thumb."

Vance nodded as Gibbs, Ducky, Tony, Ziva and Abby all came in and sat down.

"Ok from what I understand from Tim you all know about the magical world?" Palmer said first.

Everyone nodded.

Palmer said. "Ok that will make this easier. I ran into some old friends I haven't seen in a while last night and Tim was with me. I was told some things I never knew but before I get to that I need to tell you all something. When I was 18 I fought in a war and killed someone. Doing so made me a celebrity of sorts or I should say more of one. The people I came from celebrated what I did since it freed them from years of living in terror. After the war I had hard time dealing with all we lost and the press. And then just when I was at my breaking point I found out a bunch of lies I had been told. It was too much and it was decided I needed a new start so they gave me a new name and identity. Their government paid my way through medical school. Last night I found out another lie and it's the cruelest of them all. I grew up thinking I was an orphan with no family other than relatives that couldn't stand me. That it until last night I found out I was lied to and so was my remaining family. Oh and I'm a Wizard."

Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Abby and Ducky looked at him in shock.

Gibbs looked at Vance and McGee and seeing no shock said. "Ok I get McGee found out last night but how long has Vance known?"

Palmer gulped and said. "The Directors of NCIS are aware of any magical personal they have on staff the person I check in with told me I needed to read in Director Shepard when I was hired. Director Vance was read in after her passing."

Gibbs looked closely at the young man and felt his gut telling him he was leaving a lot out but for a good reason. He said. "What name were you born with?"

Palmer closed his eyes and tears leaked out. Tim placed a hand on his shoulder.

Abby sat up and said. "Jimmy what's wrong why are you crying?"

"Because I didn't know. I thought everyone was dead and the whole time…" Palmer broke down and couldn't talk.

Tim pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back he looked over at the Gibbs, Tony, Abby and Ducky. He said. "He was manipulated his whole life by his headmaster the same man that lied to his remaining family that he died with his parents. He was sent to live with his Aunt and never told he had other family. He survived the killing curse at 15 months and was dubbed the boy who live only to kill the same Dark Lord that killed his parents and tried to kill him when he was 18."

The room was quiet and Palmer looked at Gibbs and dropped the spell.

Gibbs looked at him in shock then smirked and said. "Has anyone ever told you have your mothers eyes Harry?"

Palmer laughed and said. "Yeah, Uncle Jethro a few people."

Gibbs stood and went around the table and wrapped his arms around his nephew and whispered in his ear. "Do I give McGee the hurt my nephew and they'll never find your body speech."

Palmer grinned as Tim yelped and said. "You're his Boss, Uncle Jethro I think he knows what you capable of. I think that's warning enough. Right Tim."

Tim smiled nervously at Gibbs and nodded as everyone laughed.

Soon Palmer felt overwhelmed as everyone came over asking question and congratulating him and Gibbs. Then gave Tim a hard time over dating the Bosses nephew.

Gibbs snuck away to make a call and wasn't too surprised when his father said he'd be on the next flight to meet his grandson but that's another story.


End file.
